Restriction enzymes are endonucleases that are capable of recognizing a specific sequence of bases on a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) molecule and of cleaving the double-stranded DNA chain within or near the specific site. These enzymes have high substrate specificities and reproducibilities, so that they are indispensable in gene manipulation such as mass production of genetic materials, gene isolation, analyses of base sequences, and structural protein analyses. Furthermore, they are reagents having important application in the assessment and treatment of genetic diseases, and artificial gene transformation.
About 100 kinds of restriction enzymes have so far been isolated from various microorganisms, each being identified by the specific base sequence it recognizes and by the cleavage pattern it exhibits.
However, the number of restriction enzyme species yet discovered is only about half the theoretical estimate.
Accordingly, this invention is to provide a novel restriction enzyme having a novel recognition base sequence and an industrial process for producing same.